Meant To Be
by sarcastic-southern-bookworm
Summary: Never bet against Alice, it's a waste of time. Alice has always known Bella was special, her becoming part of their family was just meant to be. cute little one-shot, please read and review


Meant To Be

A/N: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and we thank her endlessly for them

* * *

EPOV

September 13th 1987 (the day Bella was born)

This was one of the great negatives of my kind. If you could get past the guilt of what you were and the irritation of the constant thirst, then you had the endless boredom to deal with. Most of the things I had the means or interest to do I had already done at some point in my existence. Everything else I couldn't do for risk of being exposed. You'd think in all my years I'd have come up with a good hobby to take over my time. Everyone else seemed to have done just that.

Rosalie and Emmett were currently engaged in activities that had me desperately blocking their thoughts. Jasper was in his study soaking up the new book he had just gotten. Alice was no doubt out shopping somewhere. Carlisle was at work, Esme was in her garden, and the sisters were out hunting. Tanya had invited me along but I had declined. She didn't seem to understand that I just wasn't interested in her. Maybe I should have gone along; at least it would have been something to do.

It seemed not even my extensive music collection could keep my attention. I was restless and anxious and couldn't settle on anything to listen to. I felt like I was anticipating some great event; though what that event was I had no idea. I'm losing my mind from eternal boredom and frustration, I thought sarcastically to myself. I briefly considered calling Carlisle to see if he had ever heard of that happening, but quickly dismissed the idea. If I called for something like that I really was crazy.

I ran my hand through my coppery hair for the hundredth time, pacing across the thick carpet of my floor. While we lived in Alaska we didn't have to go to school, we could get away with it. I used to think this was a benefit but now I wasn't sure. I had just started to wish for high school, of all things, to escape my boredom, when my pixie of a sister burst through the door.

Her arms were crossed across her chest a look of confusion and frustration on her facial features. She stormed into my room and paced across the floor much like I had been seconds before. Her thoughts were jumbled; I only caught bits and pieces. Things like, '_Really weird_', '_never happened before_', and '_only one I could talk to_.' Nothing in the least bit informative.

"Alice what is it," I questioned my tone clearly aggravated. This unexplainable frustrating anxiety had made me impatient; I had no time for beating around the bush. "I… well I can't explain it just watch ok," she replied stopping in front of me and closing her eyes. I opened my mind to hers so I could see the vision as she saw it.

_The scene was a hospital room. In the bed lay a woman with chocolate brown hair. Standing over her was a young man who watched her with the deepest admiration. In the women's arms was a new born baby wrapped snugly in a soft pink cotton blanket__. The woman looked from the baby to the man watching her, a blissful smile splayed across her face, undeniable love in her eyes._

_The vision changed to a quaint house set in a small yard with woods on either side. Then the woman was laying her baby down in a crib. The room had soft baby blue walls and in the corner was__ a__ wooden rocking chair. The child starred up at her mother with deep rich brown eyes. __Once again the scene changed, this time showing a young girl, probably seventeen or eighteen, standing in the blue walled room. There was no longer a crib but a bed and a desk had been added on one side of the room. The rocking chair was still in the corner. The deep brown eyes of the young woman revealed that this was most likely the same girl who had been lay here to rest when she was no more than a day old._

The visions ended and Alice opened her eyes to peer at me waiting for my reaction. When I didn't speak quick enough she broke the silence. "I've been having a vision of the baby being born for a week and a half now, but it wasn't as clear as these. The ones of the house and the young girl just came today. I don't know who they are or where they were. You're the person I thought I should ask." She finished her little speech with a huff. Alice wasn't used to not knowing or being left in the dark; if her visions weren't even telling her the whole truth that had to be really frustrating. I couldn't imagine if I couldn't hear someone's thoughts.

I thought about it looking back over the visions in my mind. Going back I realized I recognized the house, it was a little house that I had seen many times when we'd lived in Forks, the town with the wolves. The house was a little different now, a new paint job and probably a few renovations, but it was the same house. "Well the place is Forks, that's where we lived last, before you and Jasper came, so that would explain why you're having visions of it."

"Yeah but I've never been to Forks and why now and why this girl?" Alice spoke in a blur her vampire speed showing. She wanted answers now. It was another thing that came with our kind, impatience.

"I don't know Alice, well ask Carlisle about it later but I wouldn't worry about it after all they're just a few humans." Her golden eyes glazed over for half a second before she spoke, "Yeah he'll say the same thing," she turned to leave but when she got to the door she stopped, one hand on the frame. "It's just, Edward the last time I had unexplainable visions like this of people I had never met; it was of Jasper and the family. Something tells me this girl is important, that she's special." With that she turned and flitted out the door with her inhuman grace, leaving me more confused than before she came in.

* * *

EPOV

January 23rd, 2005 (The Sunday before Edward comes back to school in Twilight)

I lay nervously on my black leather couch. Tomorrow I would return to Forks High School, to try and face the devastatingly delicious smell of Bella Swan. I was determined to go through the day tomorrow without incident. I couldn't let my family down, especially Carlisle. That's why I had spent the last two hours out hunting far past my normal fill. I was adamant that I would not be driven to madness by a silly girl and her blood. I would not sink to the level of the monster within. I was better than that. I continued with my mental pep talk while calming music flowed out of my stereo speakers.

I heard Alice's thoughts before I actually heard her. '_Hmmm, I wonder if he's realized yet, oh Hi Edward can I come in?'_ It always amazed me how she did that she always seemed to know the second I started listening to her thoughts. It also puzzled me why she even bothered asking. She knew the answer already and would come in whatever the answer was.

Just as I expected the door burst open and Alice came dancing in practically buzzing. '_So,' _she thought at me, '_have__ you figured it out yet?'_ "And what," I asked quirking an eyebrow at her, "exactly am I supposed to be figuring out."

"Who Bella Swan is of course," she stated, choosing to speak aloud this time. "You don't recognize her, I didn't want to ask you before well because well honestly it didn't really occur to me until just yesterday when I got the new vision not to mention the whole you leaving thing but everything is going to be okay now." She had plopped down on the couch next to my feet and was going on and on. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Alice I know you don't need to but breath," she stopped and took a deep breath of useless oxygen and then let it back out again. "Now tell me what the hell are you talking about."

"Do you remember thirteen years ago?" she paused, waiting for my answer. I thought about it for a second but nothing particular came to mind. "Yeah Alice what about it?" She sighed exasperatedly like it should be obvious. "Do you remember the vision I had that year in September, the really weird one with the girl in Forks?" The memory came flooding back. The day Alice had been so confused by the visions of a family she'd never seen in a place she'd never been. When I brought the vision to mind I was shocked to find that the girl from the vision was indeed Bella Swan and the man from the first part was actually Charlie Swan.

Alice watched me with glee as I realized what she was talking about. "See," she burst, "I told you she was important and," she said her voice becoming less hyperactive and more curious, "it gets weirder, yesterday I had a vision of Bella Swan becoming one of us, watch." She closed her eyes and I saw the vision as she saw it.

_It showed Bella Swan standing in a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a deep blue half sleeved sweater, the color looked wonderful on her, I thought for half a second. Her skin was ghostly pale and she had a sort of grace around her. Her eyes were the golden ocher that was signature of not just my kind but more specifically my family._

The vision ended their and Alice looked at me again. "I don't know how, when, or why she joins the family but I have that feeling again Edward, she's important I'm telling you."

"Ok Alice why don't you go tell your crazy theories to your husband." She glared daggers at me but stood up anyway with a huff. "Fine, but mark my words Edward Cullen," she said waving her finger at me, "you're just wasting your time betting against me, there's no point in it." She left the room stomping but still managed to not make a sound.

I thought about what Alice had said the rest of the night. Who was this girl and what was so special about her.

* * *

EPOV

June 16th 2006(Last Day of Eclipse)

I sped down the drive to my house. I had just left Bella's after telling Charlie that we were engaged. He had taken it surprisingly well. I think he was expecting it on some level even if he didn't want to admit it. I had stayed sitting on the couch with Bella, just holding her, until it was too late to excuse staying anymore. I had thanked Charlie again for his approvment and told Bella I would be back as soon as I dropped the Volvo off. I went home as fast as I could so I could get back as fast as I could. But apparently there would be a bit of a delay on that plan because sitting on the front porch steps was my pixie like sister, Alice.

Seeing her I immediately tensed up, thinking she had seen some upcoming disaster. I parked the car and jumped out to find out what was wrong. She seemed to sense my distress and came dancing forward to meet me, a smile lighting up her features. "Don't worry Edward nothing is wrong I just wanted to tell you something before you went to climb in Bella's window." I sighed in relief, "What is it Alice?" Her smile got bigger and turned instead into a smirk. "Oh I just wanted to say 'I Told You So'," she said happily.

"And what exactly did you tell me."

"I told you that Bella was special that she was important, I told you eighteen and a half years ago the day she was born and again a year and a half ago and you still refused to believe me. Well I hope you learned your lesson Mr. Cullen, you must never bet against Alice." She stood up to her full height, which wasn't very tall, and lifted her head proudly. I rolled my eyes and turned to run back into the forest. "Oh Edward wait," Alice called; I turned back around to face her, quirking an eyebrow. "What did Charlie say?"

"Like you don't already know," I responded. "Yes," she squealed and jumped in the air. She turned and danced into the house chanting, "He said yes, he said yes, he said yes." I laughed as I ran through the woods. There was no reason for me to stay; Alice would explain her excitement to everyone else.

I arrived at Bella's house in no time and stood in the woods looking at it from a far. Her window was open and the dim light of her bedside lamp was making it glow slightly. It looked exactly like what I saw it as, the gateway to my own personal heaven. I would never admit it to Alice but she was right Bella was special and I had never been more happy for her to be right. I had certainly learned my lesson, I would never bet against Alice again.

* * *

A/N: Woo, cute little one-shot story that popped into my head, all the dates I got off the timeline on Twilight Lexicon. We must never bet against Alice. 


End file.
